custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nursery Rhyme Panic! Rhyme Time Rhythm in Summersfield!
Nursery Rhyme Panic! Rhyme Time Rhythm in Summersfield! is the 7th episode of Barney Hunters. It first aired on November 2nd, 2016. Plot Hope wakes up one morning to a girl in her room. Barney reveals this girl to be Little Bo Peep and has revealed that nursery rhymes are on Earth and they need to gather them together before the HiT Circus gets to them first. Summary One evening Hope and Barney are watching reruns of "All in the Family" on RetroVision Television, Barney asks questions as to why Archie is a bigot towards people and why does Edith remind him of someone he knows. Hope reminds him she's got one tape in her collection her uncle Richard gave to her when she was only one year old about the world of nursery rhymes and how they nearly disappeared, she tells him that they can watch it tonight because there's no school in the morning because it's Saturday. When the logo begins Hope's Crystal Heart glows for some reason as Hope snuggles in to watch the movie with Barney. As Barney wakes up early the next morning he realizes Hope fell asleep first last night so she forgot to turn the TV off. He switches off the TV and then goes back to bed when he is about to fall asleep he wakes up and sees a girl standing over Hope. Barney nudges Hope awake and... Hope is shocked to realize there's a girl in her room! The girl tells her she's Little Bo Peep and her world is in danger of going extinct and that means all of the nursery rhymes are on Earth because of this. That an evil organization is trying to take them down. Hope agrees to help her and cleans herself up and leaves with Bo Peep in her car. The two first find Gordon Goose the self proclaimed son of Mother Goose, who's been separated from Bo Peep while they were trying to find her sheep back in Rhymeland. The three split up to gather the other nursery rhyme characters, also known as Rhymies. Meanwhile, at the HiT Circus, Cyrus is teased by his peers, including a young girl who wants to take over for Cyrus because he is too weak for the job. Cyrus insists that he goes after the Barney Hunter. But a strong man, Diamonde, insists it's his turn to face this new warrior and heads to Earth. Hope and the others have gathered all the characters except.. Mother Goose! Being an eccentric character, she can only be found with a spell! Just as she is about to call upon her wand to find her, Diamonde appears, trying to find the Crystal Heart and attacks everyone, Hope asks everyone to take shelter and run away immediately, but Bo Peep insists that she needs to stay for the sake of Mother Goose and her sheep back in Gooseville. When everyone else leaves, Diamonde brings out a dark Mother Goose and a dark version of The Coachman. Hope transforms and begins fighting these characters, and it seems harder with the Coachman until Hope has an idea and asks the Coachman to take her to Bristol like in the rhyme, Bo Peep traps him with her crook, and does the same for Mother Goose using the Crystal Star Wand as a Crystal Star Crook instead. Finally, with them both surrounded, Hope uses Golden Healing and purifies both Mother Goose and receives Rhyme Time Rhythm. Diamonde leaves in a fit and everyone is reunited. Bo thanks Hope by giving her something dear to her heart, a special doll she made for Gordon, but was going to give it to whoever saved Rhymeland, Mother Goose promises her that once she becomes famous that she will get her own rhyme and become an honorary rhymie. Hope thanks them and Bo Peep drives off with the others in tow, and Hope says farewell as they depart for home. References * The entire episode is basically a tribute to Rhyme Time Rhythm and Mother Goose Rock n Rhyme, a Shelly Duvall movie that was often advertised in 1998. Trivia * While this episode is also a tribute to Rock n Rhyme, the majority of the cast reprises their roles from the movie, except for Jean Stapleton and Garry Shandling, who died separately in 2013 and 2016. * The episode is also dedicated to the life of Jean Stapleton. * The episode also briefly features the 1998 Lyrick Studios logo when Hope plays Mother Goose Rock n Rhyme on TV. * This episode confirms the relationship between Bo Peep and Gordon Goose. Category:Barney Hunters Category:Barney Hunters episodes